


Gratitude Expressed

by kara-lesbihonest (mxfivespot)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, cape!kink, kara flying with cat, kara x cat, sub!Kara, supercat, supergirl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 02:40:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5480189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxfivespot/pseuds/kara-lesbihonest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara rescues Cat from danger and flies her to the safety of her beach house. Cat finds a way to express her gratitude.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gratitude Expressed

“Hold on Miss Grant!” Kara shouted desperately, dodging another right hook from this asshole. She leaned left and punched him square in the jaw… or rather, what she hoped was his jaw. The metal of his mask made a bright clanging noise every time she hit him, and the sound was getting on her nerves. He’d built some sort of poor man’s Iron Man suit ( _where do people get this shit?_ ) and used it to drag Cat up to the roof of Catco.

Today was not going well for a variety of reasons, the greatest of which was this situation. Cat screamed again, a wild and shrill cry, and Kara kicked it into high gear. Cat had the arm strength of a Greek goddess but she couldn’t dangle off a skyscraper ledge forever.

Kara lept into the air and swung a roundhouse kick with enough force to spin him away from her. When he fell, he didn’t get up this time. _Finally_.

She look a running leap off the building, flew for a moment, then turned and hovered just below where Cat was hanging.

“It’s about goddamned time!” Cat spat at her. Kara just smiled. She floated right up against Cat’s body and wrapped her arm around her boss’s waist. Cat still clung to the ledge. Kara slid one hand up her boss’s extended arm and gently eased her bruised fingers away from the concrete.

“Cat, it’s okay, I’ve got you. I’ve got you.” She transferred her grip from the concrete ledge to Kara’s solid shoulders. Her eyes were closed tight and her breathing was shallow and quick.

“Hey,” Kara said gently, touching a finger lightly under Cat’s chin. The touch surprised Cat enough that she opened her eyes and was immediately caught by Kara’s kind smile. “You okay?”

“I’m… floating 20 stories high. I’ve been better,” Cat said, and she wrapped her arms tighter around Kara’s neck. She shivered and rested her forehead on Kara’s collarbone. The closeness of this moment was both revelatory and frightening to Kara. She’d wondered what it would feel like to be in complete control of the woman who terrorized her at work on a daily basis. But now that she had the control, she felt out of her element.

Kara reached one hand behind her and gripped the edge of her cape. She brought it up and around Cat’s small frame, hoping to warm her. Cat lifted her head and stared into Kara’s eyes, her gaze both appreciative and appraising, momentarily forgetting she was dangling above the city. Their legs tangled together and Kara was keenly aware of the weight and heat of her hand over the thin fabric of Cat’s shirt. She tightened the grip of her arm around Cat’s waist and her hand slid lower over her hip.

“So chivalrous,” Cat said, and her eyes creased and twinkled in a small smile. Cat hadn’t lived this long (and been this attractive) without learning to recognize when someone was making a move, though she was certain Kara herself didn’t even know it was happening.

Kara turned her face away to hide her grin. Just as Cat was starting to relax, 20 feet above them the renegade tin man fired up the blasters on his suit and unsteadily tried to fly. Crap.

“Time to get you somewhere safe, Miss Grant,” Kara said. “Hold on tight.”

With that, Cat gave a surprised little squeak as Kara took off away from the danger and into the night.

* * *

The whooshing sound of the wind in her ears made talking impossible, so Cat just focused on holding tight to the strong body that was currently propelling them along the coast at what felt like 200 miles an hour.

It was a solid body. It was young and firm and supple and… these were not practical thoughts to be having. Kara was her assistant. She was also Supergirl, but on a day to day basis, this was her assistant. This was her lifeline, arguably her most important logistical asset for running her company. A good assistant was far more valuable than a good lay. Yet there was a small, annoying voice in the back of her head that kept asking _is it possible to have both?_

Another impractical thought. That was happening more and more these days.

Cat’s stomach dropped as Kara rapidly slowed their flight, and when she opened her eyes, they were hovering just a few inches over the balcony of her beach house, the one only her assistant and a few others even knew she owned.

“You’ll be safe here, Miss Grant,” Kara said, setting her down on solid ground once again. Cat felt her feet touch the ground but she kept her arms wrapped around Kara’s neck. Kara mistook her continued grip for fear and tried again to reassure her. “He won’t be able to get to you here. That heap of a jet pack wouldn’t make it past-”

Kara was interrupted by the hard press of Cat Grant kissing her, firm but soft. She was so shocked that she failed to move. Her arms hung at her sides and she barely remembered to breathe. Cat slid her hands down Kara’s arms, grabbed her hands, and brought them back to sit low on her hips. Cat arched her back and her chest brushed against Kara’s as she deepened the kiss. Just before Cat started to wonder if maybe she’d misjudged the situation, she felt strength surge into Kara’s hands and she was pulled forward by the hips, fully flush against Kara’s body.

Kara finally realized what was happening and broke the kiss.

“Miss Grant, I…”

“Hush,” Cat said. “Just let me thank you.” She ran her hands over Kara’s shoulders and down her biceps, distracted by her muscular arms. “Let me thank you for saving me.”

Kara paled at her words. “Cat, you don’t owe me anything, I can’t - I couldn’t accept this as some sort of payment for-” she stopped for a moment, looking at the ground to collect her thoughts. She looked into Cat’s eyes again and said, “I would save you a hundred times. And I would save you a hundred more times. And you wouldn’t owe me a thing.”

Cat stared hard at the girl in front of her, this confident hero who was so skilled at helping others and saving the day. She had no idea how to accept gratitude or affection, but Cat was confident she could translate this moment, this experience they clearly both wanted, into something Kara would understand.

“Maybe a ‘thank you’ was the wrong way of putting it,” she said, and she backed away slightly to allow herself space to unbutton her blouse.

Kara was frozen as she watched her fingers move nimbly along the buttons, each one exposing more and more pale flesh. The tendons in her neck tensed and eased as she swallowed slowly.

“The honest truth is that I want you,” Cat said evenly, her tone firm and calm. “And you’re not in the business of denying me what I want. I’m guessing you don’t want to start denying me now.”

Cat dropped her shirt to the balcony floor. Without breaking eye contact, she reached behind her and unclasped her bra, discarding it as well. She popped the button on her dress pants, exposing a flash of pink panties underneath.

Kara was torn. “I don’t want to deny you,” she said breathlessly, still unsure.

“Then don’t,” Cat said sharply.

With that, Kara’s decision was made for her. She knew she wanted Cat, and with Cat’s demand she felt no further pressure to deny herself. She moved in hyperspeed and within a second had swept Cat off her feet and into the bedroom just inside the balcony door.

Cat wrapped her legs around Kara’s waist as she was gently floated down onto her back on the expansive bed. Kara’s cape was covering them, nearly enveloping Cat in red. Cat was already grinding her hips recklessly against Kara and she wasn’t surprised that in this, just like in everything else, Cat was completely without shame.

Kara tore the pants from Cat’s body with deliberate flick of her wrist. “Well that’s useful,” Cat said, clearly impressed. She gasped as Kara ran a hand down her stomach and over her sex through her underwear. “But I will make you pay for those,” she said with a smirk that Kara quickly wiped off her face.

“God, Kara,” Cat gasped. “Kara, Kara, Kara,” Cat moaned. It was like she was trying to make up for every single time she’d ever mispronounced her name at the office. She rewarded Cat’s moans with more rough touches over her underwear, splaying out her fingers between her legs and drawing them upward slowly and firmly, making sure Cat could feel every bit of her restrained strength.

“You don’t pay me enough to buy you new pants,” Kara said, feeling bold. “You’re just going to have to go without.”

Kara attached her mouth to Cat’s neck and worked hard to keep her strength in control. She left bruise after bruise down the hollow of her throat as she continued to work her hand over Cat’s pussy, her wetness completely soaked through the panties and coating Kara’s fingers. She moved further down Cat’s body, leaving a trail of kisses along her breasts, her stomach and her soft thighs. Kara slid off the end of the bed to her knees. She reached up, grabbed Cat’s hips and roughly dragged her to the edge of the bed. To Cat’s great relief, she finally pulled her underwear down her legs and threw them aside. Kara pressed her thighs apart and they stared at each other for a long moment.

Cat took in the absolute fucking fantasy kneeling between her legs. In a wild burst of thought, it occurred to her that every ruthless, morally compromised decision she’d made as the head of an international media conglomerate was worth it because it had led her to this moment. In this moment, naked on thousand-dollar sheets with an actual goddamned superhero poised to go down on her, she felt she had made some truly excellent decisions. That wavy blond hair was unruly and Kara’s eyes were focused solely on her. She was still wearing her full super-regalia. It was the sexiest thing Cat Grant had ever seen.

“Fuck me already, Kara,” Cat said.

“Of course, Miss Grant,” Kara said, and bent her head to bury her face between Cat’s legs. She slid her tongue along the length of her sex and Cat gave a long, involuntary shudder. Kara gripped her inner thighs with relentless force, holding her still and keeping her exposed to her ministrations. Cat was sure she would have bruises, and she was quite looking forward to that.

If this was Kara’s first time with a woman ( _maybe it wasn’t? god who cares_ ) she wouldn’t know it from the skill and precision with which she applied pressure exactly where she wanted to feel it. Kara sucked her clit firmly and thrust two fingers inside her at the same time, forcing Cat to come completely undone. Her back arched and and she screamed Kara’s name as she came hard against Kara’s fingers and mouth, liberated by a complete lack of concern over how rough she should or shouldn’t be.

Cat came down slowly, still pulsing around Kara’s fingers. She gestured weakly at Kara, beckoning her back onto the bed for a kiss. Kara complied, moving to lie next to Cat, kissing her gently while still inside her.

“Let me return the favor,” Cat said lazily, absently tracing the S on Kara’s chest. Kara slid her fingers slowly out of Cat, and she gasped at the removal of contact.

“While that sounds lovely, Miss Grant, there’s still a busted up tin can of a villain out there who needs to be contained,” Kara said ruefully.

Kara got up from the bed and turned to leave, but changed her mind momentarily. She walked back over to where Cat was naked and draped across the comforter. She bent down to kiss her firmly.

“I’ll be back when I’m finished with him,” she said. She strode quickly to the balcony doorway but turned around one last time. “I expect you to still be naked.”

Kara grinned, and before Cat could make it clear who gave the orders around here, her girl was up, out of the window and gone.


End file.
